Ransom
by kessiebabes
Summary: Reddie - sequel to Together Forever, so if you have not read please do :    rate M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

I do not own nothing

Ransom

This is kind of like a follow on from my first story called together forever, which I suggest you read first but this is will probably still make sense if you haven't read it.

Rachel and Eddie had been happily married for about a year and a half now and their daughter was nearly two years old. Rachel and Eddie both returned to work as soon as possible after their daughter was born and Rachel took little Olivia Rose into work with her so she could still be a mother and a head teacher to the school. Eddie at first wasn't keen on the idea but he soon came around when he saw Rachel's point of view where that he could see little Olivia when he wanted to because they were both in the same building.

As Olivia started to get older Eddie and Rachel thought it was a good idea that Olivia should go to a nursery type of thing so she got used to spending time with children ready for when she starts pre-school. So when she was two she started this small little nursery within five minutes walking distance of the school. She attended that nursery every Wednesday. Rachel didn't want her going for any longer because she couldn't bare being away from her for much longer, but it wouldn't be long until she started school and Rachel would be separated from her for much longer, but she was dreading that day.

"Morning gorgeous," Eddie said walking down the stairs.

"Morning you," Rachel replied.

"Oh that is just charming," Eddie smiled.

"Oh, will you sort Liv out ready for nursery whilst I just make her, her favourite lunch," Rachel asked.

"Yeps, no problems and she really must get her tastes from you, you eat the strangest foods I've ever seen. Chocolate spread sandwiches is the only thing she eats," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't eat chocolate spread sandwiches, I just like normal stuff but you don't call normal. To be honest, I think it is you with the strange food habits," Rachel added.

"Yeah but I'm not the one that goes, oh this is gorgeous one minute, but next time it's awful," Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, that is probably because it is made totally different to how I had it last time,"

"And you can't have a mark on your toast otherwise it's burnt," Eddie added.

"It tastes funny otherwise, now please go get yourself ready and Liv ready otherwise we are all going to be late," Rachel stated.

"Yes Mrs Lawson!"

"Oi, cheeky," Rachel laughed.

With that Eddie marched up the stairs to go sort himself out ready for work and then sorted little Olivia out for her nursery.

"Come on Olivia, you are going to be late for nursery and your mummy is going to kill me if I'm late for work," Eddie said to Olivia.

"I'm never late for nursery daddy," Olivia stated.

"No, I know so come on, you don't want to be late today do you?" Eddie asked.

"No, but you are always late for work 'cos mummy always shouts at you," Little Olivia smiled.

"She doesn't, now come on," Eddie said helping his daughter into her clothes and then running down stairs with her in his arms.

"Ready you two?" Rachel asked seeing them running down the stairs.

"Yes mummy," Olivia replied.

"Yeah, all ready, can't have this one late for nursery can we?" Eddie stated.

"No we can't, especially when she has been looking forward to it so much," Rachel added.

"Yeah, I'm going to play in the sand today," Olivia chirped in.

"Oh wow, how exciting," Rachel smiled.

So with that Rachel and Eddie put their coats on and Rachel helped Olivia into hers. Rachel then picked up all the stuff she needed because she had a very important meeting today with the board of governors about extending the school, so it was a good job it fell on a Wednesday so that Rachel didn't have to entertain the little one as well.

So they dropped off the little one first, a bit earlier than usual but it was something Rachel and Eddie needed to do because they had a meeting. The nursery didn't mind as they actually opened a few hours ago due to some parents having to leave earlier for work. Even Olivia didn't even mind being dropped off much earlier than usual because she absolutely adored it there. She had met so many friends over the last six months.

"So you ready for today?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"Erm... to be honest I think I will be as ready as I will ever be. I have been at this school for what? Six years and I am always really nervous when I meet the governing board. They scare the living daylights out of me," Rachel said.

"I have been here a lot longer than you have and they still scare me as well. But really Rachel, you have nothing to worry about, you are always getting stressed about these meetings but you really shouldn't. They love you, honestly they do, they are always singing your praises. And don't tell me you aren't stressed because I know you are lying because I heard you being sick this morning, so pack it in," Eddie said.

"Honestly Eddie, I'm not stressed about meeting the governors, it is something else, but I don't actually know," Rachel said.

"What you mean you don't actually know?" Eddie asked.

"Well you know when I have that strange feeling, like when I know something is going to go wrong," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know it very well and most of the time you are right, which is why you are starting to scare me right now," Eddie said whilst still driving towards the school.

"Yeah, well I'm feeling it now, I'm feeling like something major is going to go wrong," Rachel added.

"Okay, something major such as we can't get the new extension but Rachel don't get stressed about that please, if we don't get it we just have to try again and again till we get it, so stop panicking, we will get it in the end," Eddie said.

"I'd like to think so, but I would also like to get the plans done today and get the wheels into motion with the green light, but if it doesn't happen today, it just doesn't happen. But I would love to start planning it today," Rachel said.

"I know you would, if it happens it happens and I would be very grateful and so excited if it did but if it doesn't then we just try again, end of. Now come on, lets get inside and have a brew before they come. You can even go over your speech again with me," Eddie said as they pulled into the school and parked up.

"That would be great, thanks Eddie, you truly are the best husband, you know that," Rachel said giving Eddie a kiss.

"Yeah, I do know that but I still can't get used to it, and it doesn't mean you have to stop telling me," Eddie laughed.

"Oi you, you are pushing your luck," Rachel laughed.

"Ah, come on, lets get the kettle on," Eddie said walking into the school.

Once they arrived at Rachel's office, Eddie put the kettle on, whilst Rachel sorted all her things she needed for the meeting she had in the next hour. Of course Eddie was going to be present for the whole thing and help her with the presentation and what not, but Eddie had more of a back seat role unlike Rachel. Rachel had to sell the project to the governors with numbers and everything, whereas Eddie just had to talk about how much the school needed the project and how it would benefit the school and what not. But Eddie was going to help in whatever possible so that Rachel didn't feel so alone and pressured and even stressed about the whole thing. She didn't show stress much but Eddie knowing Rachel so well knew all Rachel's tell tale signs of stress and she was showing quite a few now.

After going over her speech a few times with Eddie, she felt a bit more confident about the whole thing, but as soon as the governors walked into the room she knew she was going to go weak at the knees again. But luckily she had Eddie there to help her get through this.

The hour flew by and it was time for their meeting, however, the board of governors still hadn't turned up.

"This is just so typical of them, they turn up really early when you don't want them to, but when you want them to so you can get something over and done with then they are always late. It's just like everything is the opposite. Remember when we called that meeting for them when we were telling them about us and your pregnancy and we were running late because you fell in the shower, and they had arrived like dead earlier and now look they are like half an hour late when we arrived earlier, it's a bit like sod's law really," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I just want to get the whole thing over and done with and I bet it will take them at least a week to decide whether or not to grant the extension bid when really I want to know now," Rachel added.

"Yep, again sounds like them, oh look they are starting to arrive," Eddie stated as he saw some of their cars pull up into the car park.

"Oh look, only 35 minutes late," Rachel said giving a little laugh.

"Yeah, if we were 35 minutes late for their meetings I'm sure they would have floored us, but it's okay for them to trundle in 35 minutes late, it somehow feels slightly unfair," Eddie said.

"Aye, it is, but now is not the time for bringing that up, they will be walking through that door any minute and we have to sell this school," Rachel said.

"Yeah, here goes,"

With that the six governors walked into Rachel's office.

"Morning," They all stated and Rachel and Eddie both returned the pleasantries and shuck all of their hands and took a seat on the table both Eddie and Rachel had planned.

The meeting went well and Rachel didn't show too many signs of nerves throughout the meeting. Eddie on the other hand didn't have nerves at all, he never really had which caused Rachel to be jealous over because he could just walk into a meeting and not really care whereas Rachel would nearly be in pieces and have to try and hide it.

"So, is it okay for us to go to the staff room and grab some coffee?" Nigel asked who was one of the governors.

"No, that is no trouble, you know where it is. The staff are in classes so hopefully it will be quiet for you. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to give me a shout," Rachel said.

"We will, see you in a bit, and Rachel don't look so nervous," Nigel replied.

What was she showing signs that bad? No surely not, he must just be very observant. With that they all left and went to the staff room and left both Eddie and Rachel alone in her office.

"It didn't go too bad now did it?" Rachel said to Eddie.

"No, it went perfect, it went better than we had practiced, but now you can chill and relax and like Nigel said don't look so nervous," Eddie said.

"I know, I actually like Nigel, he is the only really one that is nice and can actually talk to and have a proper conversation. All the others are just like don't talk to me I am so much better than you," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Nigel has always been lovely. But I think he is due to retire soon and I know that he will sadly be missed," Eddie added.

"Do you think they are just going to have coffee and then leave and not give me an answer to whether they are going to allow the extension or not?" Rachel asked.

"I really don't know Rachel but I don't think they will just leave without saying bye, well I know nigel won't, he will probably come up and have a conversation about Olivia like he always does. I bet he is wondering where she is," Eddie added.

"Yeah, good point, he never goes without saying bye, but for the others, they will probably just walk out of here, which is a bit unfair as in keeping us waiting but what can we do?" Rachel added.

"Exactly, we can't do anything, so there is no point worrying about it. Right I have my lessons covered to lunch time after that I'm teaching, but I'm sure you will be fine dealing with all the paper work," Eddie laughed.

"You have your lessons covered to lunch? You skiver, you can go to your lessons right now, it's not even break time yet and you want to be off till lunch time," Rachel laughed.

"Well, I thought I could spend time with my wife talking about what not and helping you will paper work or something," Eddie said.

"Oh yeah, you helping me with paper work, now that I would like to see," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, good point, but I can make you a coffee," Eddie said.

"Nahh, I will have a cold drink, I really don't fancy coffee, I'm still nervous and you know what it makes me do," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, good point, but really you can relax now you know, the hard part is over with and you presented you side very well. But of course it wasn't as good as my side," Eddie laughed.

"Oh nothing is as good as your side is it?" Rachel smiled.

"Nope, and I will go make them drinks," Eddie said leaving the room.

Within the five minutes that Eddie was gone the board of governors came up to Rachel's office where she was sat doing more paperwork. The board of governors knocked on Rachel's door and thinking it was one of the pupils or something shouted come in.

Rachel then realised it wasn't a pupil but the six governors that had been having coffee in the staff room, seriously where was Eddie. And just as she thought that Eddie appeared at the door with a coffee for himself and a glass of cold water for Rachel.

"So have you decided?" Eddie asked getting the first word in.

"Well as you very well know, this is a very big decision that we shouldn't make in one day," One of the less nice governor said.

"But, because you presented a very good argument and everything added up, we are going to go and give you the permission needed to extend the school. We will provide the budget that you need and get the plans sent to the builders as soon as possible so they can start the work, so congratulations," Nigel said.

"Oh my that is just amazing, thank you so much," Rachel said.

"It's no problem, you had a very good presentation, best I have ever seen in fact," Nigel added.

"That is just great news, isn't it Rache?" Eddie said which knocked Rachel out of a day dream

"Yeah, it's brilliant,"

"We must get going, even though I would love to stop and chat all day but we have another school to attend to, so I will be seeing you in the near future to discuss more plans for the build. But once again congratulations," Nigel said shaking both Eddie and Rachel's hands and seeing themselves out.

"Well that is great Rache, I told you, you could do it, what were you ever worrying about?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it is great news," Rachel said disheartedly.

"Rache, whatever is the matter? You have been wanting this for so long, and now you have got it, what is the problem?" Eddie said

"No, I know I wanted this for so long and now I have finally got it, it is great. But I kind of set my heart on it as if I hadn't got it, and now that I have I still think something is wrong," Rachel replied.

"What you mean something is wrong?" Eddie asked confused.

"That feeling I had this morning, it still hasn't gone away. I feel something is going to go wrong and I have no idea. Can they just turn round and say we can't have the build anymore? No, no they can't can they?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, they can't so you have nothing to worry about," Eddie said but was disrupted by a hastily knock of the door.

"Come in," Rachel shouted.

Just then two police officers walked through Rachel's door.

Rachel thought to herself 'What has one of them done now?'

"Go on who is it this time?" Eddie asked.

"Sorry?" the police woman said.

"Which one is in trouble this time?" Eddie said again.

"Oh sorry, we have come to see you, Mr and Mrs Lawson," the police man replied.

"What? Come to see us, for what reason?" Rachel asked now confused.

"We have some bad news," The woman said.

"Bad news, oh god what now?" Rachel said a bit more panicky.

"Would you like to take a seat?" The man asked Rachel and Eddie who then went over to the sofas and sat down. The police officers came round and sat opposite them. Rachel and Eddie where both holding hands.

All they could think of was something has happened to Eddie's parents and now they were going to bring bad news to them. That is what Rachel must have been thinking about all morning.

"Right, there is no easy way of telling you this so I am just going to go out and say it. This morning not long after ten o'clock a nursery not far away from here," The police man said but was cut off by Rachel.

"Olivia, oh my god Olivia, what has happened to her?" Rachel shouted.

"Mrs Lawson, I'm afraid to tell you, you daughter has been kidnapped," The police woman finished.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped?" Eddie said shocked.

"Olivia, kidnapped? By who?" Rachel asked not quite believing what either of them has said.

"We have no idea, we have police on this searching but this is where you come in, is there any one with grudges against you? Anything like that?" One of the police asked.

"No, not that we know of, please our daughter, this can't be true, she is only two this must be some kind of joke, who would take our daughter?" Rachel said through tears.

"We will get her back Rache, we will," Eddie said holding on to his wife.

"Look, if either of you two hear anything because there might be ransom demands or something, we need to know immediately," The woman said.

"But we are doing our very best to find her, here is my card, ring me if you hear anything, and we will keep you informed all the way, but please don't do anything stupid," the police man said.

With that they let Rachel and Eddie alone in her office.

"Anything stupid? What do they think we are going to do?" Eddie said.

"Eddie we need to find her, she will be scared, Eddie I can't just sit here and do nothing, they have our daughter," Rachel said still crying.

There was another knock on the door, but neither of them said come in. Eddie was holding Rachel when Bridget walked in.

"Erm...oh sorry, is anything okay?" Bridget asked.

None of them answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you but this letter came when the police where here but I didn't want to disturb you," Bridget added.

With the sound of letter, Eddie and Rachel pulled apart and jumped up.

"Letter?" Rachel said

"Yeah, special delivery," Bridget added.

Rachel briskly walked over to Bridget and snapped the letter out of Bridget's hand and torn it open.

Rachel sat and read the letter.

"Oh my god, it's him, he has her, he has got her," Rachel screamed.

Bridget was most confused.

"Who has who?" Bridget asked.

"He has our daughter, he kidnapped our daughter," Rachel shouted even more.

"Olivia? Kidnapped? Oh Rachel Eddie, I'm so sorry is there anything I can help with?" Bridget asked not really knowing what to say.

"No, I just need to find our daughter," Rachel replied.

"Rachel, what does the letter say?" Eddie asked not wanting to know desperately what it says.

Rachel began to read the letter.

"Well it didn't take me long to eventually find you, did it? Think that you can actually change your name and nobody will find out about your past? No think again because I found you. You think nobody will know who you actually are Amanda? Well I still found you! I have your daughter, does your husband even know about what you used to do as a living all those years ago? No I didn't think so. Olivia is safe. Just. If you go and inform the police about this then she will no longer be safe, get that? Yeah thought so. You will be hearing from me again very soon with my ransom demands and if you comply then you can have your daughter back and she will be very safe, but for now, bye Amanda. P.s I'll kiss your daughter goodnight from you," Rachel read.

"OH my god, if he touches my daughter, I will seriously kill him," Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, who is he?" Eddie asked.

"Well, you know about my past, well everyone does really, I was the one that put him in prison and now he is after revenge, he has our daughter," Rachel cried.

"Rachel, he isn't going to do anything to her, we are going to get her back tonight, but we do need to inform the police," Eddie said.

"No, no we do not inform the police, did you hear what he just said, do not inform the police!" Rachel shouted.

"But Rache," Eddie was stopped midsentence.

"No, no police!"

Rachel then reached for a piece of paper and then wrote on it, 'the office maybe bugged, we had the break in remember and nothing was stolen,'

Eddie nodded. And took the pen off Rachel and wrote, 'go to the kids loos that won't be bugged and don't use our phones just in case, use Bridget's,'

Rachel then wrote another note, 'can I use your phone, were not talking about the police in the office in case it is bugged same for school phones and out mobiles, so can we borrow yours?'

Bridget nodded and took her phone out of her bag and handed it to Rachel and then went down to the loos. Eddie didn't follow because it would have been too suspicious in case he was watching.

After about five minutes Rachel arrived back in her office and nodded to show that she had phoned the police but she would discuss that with him later when they were out of the office.

"So who was this man that sent the letter?" Eddie asked.

"Well like I said earlier, I sent him to prison," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, you said but for what?" Eddie asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago when I was involved in prostitution, and one day I decided to give the whole thing up, I had, had enough of working like that it wasn't right. I had a conscious. But I had to earn some money to live. My parents, well they never really liked me, Melissa was always the one the family loved because she would just get on with anyone and she was the prettiest out of the pair of us. She always used to do as they said whereas if I thought something was wrong I would say it. I wasn't the pretty one, I spent most of my time reading a book or something. Trying to get good grades or something like that. And then one day they said to me when I turned sixteen that they no longer wanted me to live in their house anymore and that I wasn't welcome. Part of me was happy about that but the other half was scarred, they were my parents and I knew they never loved me from the start but they were my parents! But I didn't argue I packed my bags and left. I didn't have anywhere to go, I spent time looking for jobs and a place to stay but had no luck, and one day this man approached me and said I was gorgeous," Rachel was now fully in tears.

"It's okay Hun, you don't have to continue," Eddie said.

"No, no I want to. Nobody had ever said I was gorgeous before it had always been Melissa who got that complement. So at first I was like thank you, but I wasn't stupid, I knew he probably wanted something. Then he said he had a job and I place I could stay with his girls, at first I thought he meant her had daughters, but I agreed I was fed up of sleeping on the street at night and hiding in the day so I went with him. I realised that it wasn't his daughters place I would be staying at when I walked in because they were all dressed up as call girls. I tried to turn around and get out of the place but he offered me a thousand pound a day to work for him and that I could have a place to stay and I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want to do. But that was just it, I was forced into the whole thing, I had to do everything he wanted. I had to sleep with him, because I was his girl he told me, and that I couldn't escape from him, he used to just call me and if I didn't do what he asked he just used to beat me and,"

"Rachel stop if you don't want to continue, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Eddie said.

"No Eddie, I have never talked about my past to you, yes you know of it but you don't at the same time, I have never really told you what actually happened," Rachel replied.

"Well only if you want to tell me," Eddie said.

"Well I just used to have to do it then because I was sick of getting hurt. Then his friends used to come round and I had to sleep with him, he never treated any of the other girls like that and at first I thought I was special, I was innocent and naive then. But then after years of doing it, I was a pro and every one loved me, and was always asking for me, so I was the top earned and Tom who set the whole thing up, loved it, I was earning him over thirty grand a week as well as earning myself something like ten grand a week. But after about two years I realised that I was eighteen and I shouldn't be doing this to myself, I was degrading myself. I worked hard to get where I was when I was sixteen and now I was throwing it all away. For nothing, so that was it, I said I was going on a call, at first when I started he used to watch my every single move, had my phone calls monitored so I didn't go the police but after about a year he trusted me not to go, so after that year I went to the police station, told them everything about everyone that was involved. As for handing myself in, but they let me go, I was young, I was tricked in to the situation. So as long as I gave evidence they let me go, changed my name and I got an education and this is where I am," Rachel said still through tears.

"Oh Rachel, come here, he isn't going to get away with taking our baby, we are going to get her back, I promise," Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie, thanks for everything you have done for me since I came to this school. I love you so much and I couldn't live without you, we need our baby back," Rachel said.

"Come on, we will get our baby back I promise, come I'm taking you home, there is nothing we can do but wait so we are better doing that at home," Eddie said.

"No Eddie, he knows I work in this school so he can get in contact with me here, I need to stay here," Rachel replied.

"Look, he knew you worked here, he knew were Olivia went to nursery and I'm pretty sure he probably knows where are house is, so I think if he wants to get in touch he will do that there," Eddie replied.

"Yeah, you are probably right, and I'm sure the school can manage without us for a while," Rachel said.

"Yeah, not come on," Eddie said helping Rachel up.

"Bridget, we are going home, give us a ring if you need us," Eddie said.

"No problem, you will get her back, if you need me, give me a ring," Bridget said.

"Thanks," Rachel replied.

With that the pair of them climbed in their car and Eddie drove the twenty minutes or so to their house.

Rachel walked in and burst into tears again.

"This is her home, this is where she should be, look they are her turns, and look she didn't even take her teddy with her, Eddie we have to get her back, I can't live without her," Rachel said collapsing onto the floor.

"Come on, we need to be strong for her, we are going to fight tooth and nail to get her back, come on Rachel, we are going to get her back. I know this is a waiting game but there is nothing else we can do, it is going to be okay, she is going to be fine, we are going to get her back and go on holiday," Eddie said still being positive.

"Yeah, positive, I can be positive," Rachel said.

"Yeah you can, now come on, lets make a brew and then we can think of something else to do after that, lets just do what step at a time," Eddie said.

"Yeah, one step, that is okay," Rachel said still with tears in her eyes.

Please review on your way out xx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own nothing

Ransom part 2

Rachel ran upstairs to get changed, she didn't want to be in her work clothes at this moment in time, so she changed into her comfy clothes which consisted of her beige coloured trackies. She then went downstairs and joined Eddie who was still pacing the front room. He didn't know what to do and neither did Rachel. When Rachel saw Eddie she burst into tears.

"Rache, we'll get her back," Eddie said holding on to Rachel.

"Yeah, we will," Rachel added.

Just then they both heard the letter box go, Rachel and Eddie pulled apart and looked at each other before running towards the door. Then they saw a pile of letters on the floor.

"Just the post man," Eddie said as Rachel bent down to pick the letters up.

"Eddie, Eddie, it's the same writing!" Rachel more or less shouted.

Rachel then briskly opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Well what did I tell you? I said I would be writing to you very soon. I think your daughter is missing you Amanda, she keeps asking for her mummy and daddy, but you don't need to worry I am looking after her very well, just like I looked after you when you were young, do you remember? You were my special girl course you remember. Well I told you I would be writing my demands didn't I? Well what I want is for you to come back and work for me again, you were my special girl and earned me loads of money, so yeah I want you to come back and work. I will have a special place for you and your daughter to stay in my house, you might take after you when she is older. But you will have to get rid of that husband though. But if that fails, I want money of you. You have put me in prison for the last fifteen years, and I want pay back. I haven't been earning over them years so I want money now. So yeah, I want that husband Eddie to drop the money off in the park by two o'clock today and don't do anything stupid, I have people watching and then you Amanda should come to my house which is 14 parker cresset and pick your daughter up, again inform the police and your daughter won't be safe. Not long hey," Rachel read for the letter.

"Rache, Rache, we are going to get money, he didn't say how much he wanted but were going to go the bank and get money, we are going to get our daughter back and ignore everything other what he said, I will keep you both safe from him. Everything is going to be okay, come on we need to go the bank," Eddie said.

"Yeah, come on lets go, I'm fine dressed like this, I just want her back. how could such a person do this," Rachel said.

"Someone like him obviously, but everything is going to be fine, when we get her back I am never going to let the pair of you out of my set ever," Eddie said.

With that they both headed down to the back and possibly in the process broke a few speeding laws but they needed to get there fast, they only had two hours before they were to drop the money off.

They arrived at the bank and withdrew £50,000 surely that was enough Eddie and Rachel both decided on, but they couldn't put a price on their daughters life. There wouldn't be enough money in the world for their daughter. When they arrived at the bank Eddie and Rachel signed the forms that they needed to sign so that they could withdraw that amount of money. And then Rachel just disappeared and Rachel nodded to her to say that it was okay for her to go now.

Eddie knew exactly where she had gone, she had gone to phone the police with the next letter they had received. Rachel and Eddie didn't trust even of their mobiles, after all he used to monitor her calls all those years ago, what is stopping him now, he has found out everything else about her, where they live, her husband, their child's nursery, their school, their whole life, so what stops him from listening into their phone calls. With that Rachel had borrowed the bank tellers mobile after they passed a note through explaining the situation and she wrote one back saying she would also back them up. With that Rachel went the toilets discreetly making sure no one was in there and then rang them explaining the situation as it stands.

The police then decided to get plain clothes officers in the park now to survey the area and not make it look so suspicious because it was still two hours before drop off time, so if they weren't in and looked as if they were reading a book, or playing with their dogs, or even pretending to be a gardener it was some surveillance crew in there to help Eddie. As for Rachel and her job, she had something a little more difficult, she was actually coming face to face with the person that she put in prison all those years ago and he certainly wanted revenge. Officers would probably be best placed in the houses surrounding the house that Rachel was going to pick her child up and the officers knew that Rachel and the child were safe they would then raid the house and arrest him.

So with that they hung around for about an hour and got a coffee in a nearby cafe. That neither of them touched, they were both too scared and nervous and just wanted their daughter back. this was now in their hands to make sure they got their daughter back in one piece.

With that they had given up on drinking their coffees and headed off to their meeting places, by now all the police will be in there places by now and it would be safe for them to go to where they drop the money off and pick up their daughters.

Eddie drove to the park, and got out of the car with his black bag in hand, he was then to wait on the park bench for the next hour for someone to collect the bag. Then Rachel jumped out of the car and gave Eddie a kiss before climbing into the driver's side and then driving off to where she was meeting Tom to collect her daughter. To be honest it was reasonably simple, he got the money he wanted and they got their daughter back.

Rachel pulled up to the house about twenty minutes, she still had about half an hour to go before she could actually collect little Olivia but she just couldn't bare it no longer. The police will have surrounded this road and know that she was here and so would have Tom most probably. So that was it she thought, she was going to get out of the car, and go and demand her daughter back, no doubt Eddie would have left the money there in the place where he was told and making his way over to where Rachel was now.

So Rachel stormed out of the car, she saw a curtain twitch from the window up stairs and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She walked up the drive way of the house, from the outside it just looked like a normal row of houses, a normal street, it was unimaginable that something like this would have actually happened but here it was, happening underneath everyone's noses and this would probably have gone unnoticed by a lot of the residents in the street.

Rachel slowly approached the house not knowing what was going to lie when the door opened. She saw the number fourteen just before the front door, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock on the door, but as she did the door opened before she even got chance to knock.

"Hello Amanda," Tom said.

Back where Eddie was, he had dropped the money on the floor near a bin hoping that it wouldn't get stolen before the person that was supposed to collect it got it, after all he was early. After about waiting half an hour he dropped the bag by the bin and then walked towards the exit of the park. As he turned round for one last look he saw a tall dark woman approach the bag, Eddie first thought oh god no, she has found money, but when she pulled out a phone and then looked in the bag he knew that it was now in the right hands. With that he walked to the nearest cafe and asked them to call a taxi for as soon as possible so that he could get to where Rachel was and his baby daughter.

The taxi then arrived about five minutes later.

Rachel was stood staring at the person that she hadn't seen for over fifteen years, the last time she ever saw him was when he was sat opposite her in a dock as he got sentenced. And now she was coming face to face with him again.

"Well, I have just had conformation that the money has been dropped off by your husband and is in safe hands with one of my girls," Tom added.

"Well can we have our daughter back now, you said it would be a straight forward swap," Rachel added.

"Oh it will, please do come in Amanda," Tom said more like and order and Rachel obliged.

"It's Rachel," Rachel said.

"No, you will always be Amanda in my eyes," Tom said giving a wink which sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Please, can I have my daughter back now," Rachel pleaded.

"Oh you will get you daughter back, come on, I will take you to where she is," Tom said getting up of the sofa and made his way towards the stairs.

Rachel felt very uneasy about the whole thing.

"Amanda stop feeling so nervous, you have let yourself go over the years, haven't you? You would never wear trackies all those years ago," Tom stated.

"I'm not the person I was all those years ago," Rachel sternly said.

"Nothing we can't sort out though can we?" Tom said.

"I'm not coming back, I'm over what I did all those years ago. I'm not going back to what I did, for what you tricked me into all those years ago. I'm not the same person, I've changed, I've settled down, I have the perfect life," Rachel said.

"Yeah, the perfect life with me," Tom said slyly.

"Nothing would be perfect with you, now please, I need Olivia, you have your money, what else to do you want?" Rachel said as he lead Rachel into a room.

"I want you Amanda, just like old times," Tom said.

"No, I'm not doing it, that is my past, I don't do that sort of thing anymore, I'm not into all that business again, it was wrong, no I'm not doing it," Rachel more all less shouted.

"Sshh, do you want your daughter to hear you? And you will do if you want to see your daughter alive again, won't you Amanda?" Tom carried on.

"I'm not doing it, I'm married I'm not going anywhere near you," Rachel screamed.

Tom put his hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her from screaming, " Just relax Amanda, just like old times remember?" Tom said slipping Rachel's zip of her jacket down.

"No, stop it, please just stop it," Rachel pleaded like a helpless child for him to stop. But she could do anything to prevent him from doing anything to her because he was a lot bigger than her and he had her held down but his strong force.

"Remember, if you fight it, your daughter will get hurt so you might as well just let this happen," Tom said.

"No you can't hurt her, she is a baby, how can you hurt a child?" Rachel demanded.

"Well because you won't give me what I want that is why,"

With that he started taking more clothes off Rachel.

Rachel was now being more and more uneasy and nervous and terrified, he was going to rape her but she was protecting her child, why did this always happen to Rachel, why did she always get herself in sticky situations. She really hoped the police would either come in or Eddie would turn up. Either way she was hoping for a miracle to happen.

He had gotten Rachel's top off which was now revealing her bra. He ran his hands all over her body and Rachel was fully in tears, anyone would be in the same situation.

"No need for tears Amanda, remember you were my best girl, my special little girl, I always had a soft spot for you. So stop crying you are becoming a turn off. I want you to come back and work for me. I can then have my wicked way with you all the time. I will forget about what you have done in the past like reporting me to the police and we can start again. It will be just like old times. But you seriously need to work on your make up," Tom said causing Rachel to cry more.

Unbeknown to Rachel and Tom that the police watched Rachel go inside and she had been in there for well over half an hour and it was time to go get her. She had been in there long enough and it was time to raid the place and make sure everyone was safe. They had no idea what was going on in there and they were leaving much to chance. So with that they bashed the door in and raided the house.

"POLICE!" the police shouted from downstairs and were now running up the stairs.

"You called the police?" Tom asked.

"How could I have when I have been with you?" Rachel asked.

With that armed police were up the stairs breaking doors as they went along. When they came to the room that Rachel and Tom were in. She thought she had got her miracle when they busted the door down and grabbed Tom from escaping out the bedroom window and arrested him.

"You okay ma'am?" One officer asked.

"I am now that you have just arrived, my daughter, I don't know where she is," Rachel cried.

"That's okay ma'am we found her, she safe," Another officer replied coming into the room, which was the same one from this morning that came to her office to give her the bad news.

"Thank god, Eddie, is Eddie okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Eddie is fine, he should be here any minute, believe me out of the three of you, you had the worst deal, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to see my daughter, I thought he was actually going to rape me and no one would have know, I just want to forget about the whole thing," Rachel replied.

"Okay that is understandable, I will just go and get your daughter," The officer said.

"Yeah, can you just give me a minute to sort myself out, I don't want her seeing me like this, no she really can't see me like this, oh god I can't believe this whole thing has happened," Rachel cried.

"Rachel I am really sorry, but you have to think now that all of you are sure and unhurt, you have been through a very traumatic experience and I can bet you want to put it all behind you and forget about it and get on with your lives. I can arrange counselling for all of you if you wish," The officer who identified herself as Kate said.

"No, I just want to see Eddie and my daughter," Rachel said now fully dressed and wiped her tears dry.

"Okay, I will take you to her,"

Eddie had now pulled up outside and didn't even bother to pay the taxi man and just ran out of the car. And was faced with the male officer that was in Rachel's office this morning.

"Mr Lawson, there is something you should know before you go in there," The officer said.

"Oh my god, is Olivia okay? Did he hurt Olivia?" Eddie asked.

"Your daughter is perfectly fine, but your wife isn't, he tried to rape your wife sir, I am terribly sorry," The officer replied.

"Oh Rachel, is she okay?"

"Well she is pretty shaken, but I think you should get to her, she has been asking for you," The officer said and Eddie didn't need to give an answer he just ran to where Rachel was.

Eddie found Rachel just outside the house holding onto Olivia tightly.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouted as if nothing had ever happened with her.

Rachel passed Olivia to Eddie and turned round and walked away, well more or less ran. Eddie thought it was something to do with me, being a man and everything and going through what she had just been through was going to take time. But Rachel walked over and was sick, she wasn't trying to run away from Eddie at all. Eddie then walked over to where Rachel was and held her tightly.

"Eddie I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay? I should have been here quicker, this is all my fault," Eddie said holding Rachel and Olivia tightly.

"No Eddie, this is not your fault, if it is something I learned years ago is not to blame yourself or myself, this was his doing and he was in the wrong not us and he is the one that will be going to prison because of it, which proves that he was the one in the wrong not us. I'm sorry I was sick but I can't help that, he just makes my sick crawl. And have him touching me all over ago is and was a nightmare so this was how I dealt with it. But we are a family now and lets not dwell on what has just happened here. This little one does not seem to be affected at all by the whole thing and I am just glad to have her back. but Eddie, I think it is time we have a break and take a holiday. I don't want to go back to work for a few weeks and I doubt you will, so lets get someone to cover us and lets go away. School is the least important thing at the moment, our family is the most important thing so lets do something as a family and spend some time together," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I like that idea, and yes I am glad to have you both back safe and sound. Rachel you have been through a very traumatic experience and I want you to forget about it and I think a holiday will be a great thing for all of us especially this little one. I'm sure everyone in the school knows what is going on because of all the press interest here. So I am sure they will have no objections of us taking some family time out. After all neither of us took maternity or paternity leave up so I think they owe us some leave. The school will cope fine without us, they can get someone from the school to cover for the time being till they find someone, even Steph is probably up to the job of doing it I think, she seems to have grown up over the last few years, even though she is still a big gossiper. How about someone hot and sunny?" Eddie asked.

"Erm...how about somewhere in this country?" Rachel replied.

"Oh come on Rache, live a little, it has been ages since we have been abroad and you deserve a good holiday. You only want to stay in this country because if the school needs you, you can get back straight away, and that wouldn't be much of a holiday. Trust me. The build will be fine without you, honestly it will and if they need you for anything either Steph can have her input she is quite creative or it just goes on hold. It would only be two weeks away from England," Eddie said.

"Well it would have to be somewhere we can get a ferry to," Rachel added.

"Rachel, Olivia will be fine on a plane, she is two and after all she will probably love it, it's a knew thing for her a big aeroplane, she will honestly love it. She is a good child and it will be ten times quicker than getting a ferry and anyways it will be so much more fun if we get a plan rather than a ferry. It always seems a better holiday," Eddie added.

"Erm...Ferries are just as good, okay it may take longer but it still gets you there, what about if we go on a cruise and can we talk about this when we get home, I don't really want to be standing here for much longer," Rachel said.

"Yeah come on, we will discuss this when we get home, come on give me the keys I'm driving," Eddie said and Rachel kindly obliged and gave Eddie the keys to the car.

There were photographers and news reporters everywhere. They had all caught on about the story and where all here to report on the story.

"Mr and Mrs Lawson, care to comment?" One report shouted, but Eddie clung onto little Olivia with one arm and clung on to Rachel with the other. They were taking millions of photographers because all you could see were flashes of light. No doubt they would all be over the news at six tonight and in the newspapers tomorrow.

After about a thirty minute drive back to their house Eddie pulled into the drive. Rachel then got out of the car and opened the back door of the car and carried the now sleeping little Olivia out of her car seat. Rachel then went towards to front door and Eddie followed them around and opened the front door and let Rachel and Olivia go first. There was no way he was letting either of them out of his sight again. The pair of them were going to become the paranoid couple but there was a very good reason for that.

"I really better ring my parents and explain what happened, they could have heard about it on the news or something, so I better ring and explain that you are both okay," Eddie said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea, I'm going to get a bath, I can still feel him on me," Rachel said.

"Well you settle Olivia down, I will put a bath on for you and then I will ring my parents, that sound okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, just perfect. Thanks Eddie, thank you for everything you have done for me, I mean it. You have gone beyond the call of duty of being a husband, I really do love you," Rachel said.

"Rache, I will do anything for you, I love you more than anything, you are my whole world, so come on, I'll put your bath on and you sort this little sleepy one out. She doesn't seem to be affected by the experience at all does she? That's a good thing, thank god, she has just been kidnapped and she couldn't care less," Eddie said.

"I suppose when she is this young, it won't affect her, but it could when she is later on in life so we have to watch out for that, but for now I don't think we have anything to worry about," Rachel added.

"Yes, we have you to worry about, you nearly got raped Rachel, that isn't something you can forget so easily and honestly if you ever want to talk please come to me, and also if you don't want me around with being a man and everything I will understand, you have gone through a massive ordeal, I will just wait till you are ready, I will sleep in a spare bedroom if it makes you feel more comfortable," Eddie said.

"God Eddie, no that isn't what I want, I want you to hold me, tell me everything is going to be okay not for you to be sleeping in different beds, I need to feel safe and I can't do that if you are miles away. Eddie I love you, I know it wasn't you that did that to me, it was him so no I don't want you to do anything different, I want you to be my Eddie and nothing else," Rachel smiled.

"Okay Rache, well I will just go and put your bath on while you sort tilly mint out," Eddie said making his way up stairs.

Five minutes later Eddie returned from putting the bath on and Rachel had finished sorting the little one out. "Well you go get your hot bubbly bath, I will sit with this one and ring my parents, I'm not letting any of you out of my sight," Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie," Rachel said walking up the stairs and entering the bathroom to get her hot bubbly bath.

Eddie picked up the phone and then entered the living room to where Olivia was asleep on the couch in her jarmies. Eddie sat next to her while stroking her head, today had been one busy hectic day and it was only now that he had actually gotten to sit down and relax. Last time he was in the front room he was pacing up and down because his daughter had been kidnapped holding his wife Rachel who couldn't stop crying and who could blame her. But now they had their child back safe and sound and sleeping. Eddie went and dialled his parents number, if they had seen or heard the news about them then they would be panicking as well. No one answered the phone, hopefully they hadn't heard about it yet so they would have been panicking too much, Eddie left a message on the phone just asking them to ring him when they got a minute. He thought he would try his mums mobile, she never really answered but it was worth a try.

On the second ring Margery picked up, "Mum," Eddie said.

"Eddie, Rachel, Olivia are you all okay?" Eddie's mum said panicking.

"Yeah, mum we are all okay, we got Olivia back safe and sound, so I take it you heard then?" Eddie asked.

"Heard? It's all over the news, we are on our way down now," Margery said.

"Okay mum, but there is no need to panic, we have Olivia back said and sound, and Rachel, well she is just a bit shaken from nearly being raped but yeah she is okay, she is just taking a bath," Eddie said.

"Rachel? Nearly raped?" Eddie's mum asked confused.

"Mum, exactly how much have you heard?" Eddie asked.

"Just that waterloo road's famous head teacher and deputy had their daughter kidnapped, we left straight after that," Margery said.

"Well, a lot has happened from that but everyone is safe, how far away are you?" Eddie asked.

"About two hours,"

"Okay, well drive safe, there is no rush now, so tell dad to drive carefully," Eddie said.

"Okay, I will do, see you all in a bit," Eddie said hanging up as Rachel appeared at the door in her jarmies.

"You are now Hun?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, much better thanks,"

"Well mum and dad have heard and they are already on the way, they left two hours ago so they should be here in about two hours, it's okay if they stay here isn't it?" Eddie asked.

"Course it is, the school will be coming out about that time, I'm sure we are going to be having a few visitors tonight, so don't bank on an early night," Rachel smiled making light of the whole situation.

"No, I think we will order a take away when mum and dad get here, saves us cooking, now for this holiday of a life time," Eddie said.

"Well, what about a cruise?" Rachel said.

"A Cruise, I didn't think that would be your type of holiday," Eddie replied.

"It's not, it's jus-" Rachel was cut off.

"Rachel will you stop panicking about Olivia flying, honestly she will be fine," Eddie stated.

"It's not Olivia I am worried about," Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel, we have been on holidays before, you are fine flying," Eddie laughed.

Rachel just looked serious, "I'm not bothered about me or Olivia flying, I'm bothered about this one," Rachel said putting her hand on her stomach.

Eddie looked confused at first and then put it together, "Rache, you're pregnant? Oh my god I'm going to be a dad again, why didn't you tell me?" Eddie said.

"Because I was going to tell you after the meeting but with everything going on, I just didn't think it was the right time to be even talking about having another baby when our little one had been taken away from us, but I think now was the right moment to bring it up before you start booking flights which I can't go one," Rachel laughed.

"Oh this is brilliant news, Olivia is going to have a little brother or sister, she won't be able to wait," Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, another one to keep out eye on," Rachel said seriously.

"Rache, what happened today, there is going to be no repeat on it, once we make our statement he will be going to prison where he will stay, he won't get us again, I promise, I will protect you three," Eddie said rubbing his hand on Rachel's belly.

Rachel smiled, " Come on your mum and dad will be here soon and I will make up one of the spare bedrooms up,"

"No you will not Rachel, I will make it up, I don't want you doing too much in your condition and especially with what has gone on today, that can't be much good with the baby, may be should go get you checked out tomorrow, stress about Olivia and what you went through today isn't good, so yeah, that is what we will do, go get checked out," Eddie said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea, but if any of the staff come round tonight, no word of the pregnancy till we get checked out, okay?" Rachel said.

"That's understandable, but Rachel they are probably going to know everything else," Eddie added.

"Well that they can know, but this is our secret for now, well your mother has a thing for finding his out, so if she finds out I'm not going to deny it, but the staff don't need to know yet and for this pregnancy I'm doing it properly, not returning to work till after maternity leave and taking it easy," Rachel added.

"For once, you are actually being sensible," Eddie laughed and smiled.

The end

Please review thank you xx


End file.
